


Shining New Possibilities

by sonicsora



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: AU, Found Family, Gen, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Robert's urgings, Rosalind decides to take a chance. They take the girl and wipe away the debt themselves. It's very likely to fail, but Rosalind finds it hard to tell her brother no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shining New Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amazinglybad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazinglybad/gifts).



> This idea has been bouncing around in my head for ages. After finding what I had written again, I figured I'd give it a quick once over and finally post it. The idea was equally inspiried by my girlfriend. 
> 
> I'm super fond of the Luteces and Elizabeth, particularly the idea of them being friends or some kind of odd ball family. Heck the tidbit from the DLC of Robert wanting kids especially helped this idea come to life.

It by far was not the wisest decision they had made. Rosalind suspected it wouldn't matter in the long run, only Booker Dewitt could break the circle. She and Robert could only facilitate him. This was a folly at best, at worst a new way to die. 

It didn't stop her brother from dreaming, much less encouraging her to give it a chance. There was nothing she wouldn't do for her beloved sibling. Even if it was merely a fools errand. 

Robert hefted the six year old into his arms, the wooden floors creaking where he walked. Rosalind easily could guess the dark haired girl was half asleep by this point, the hour was late and they were supposed to be in their labs. 

"Elizabeth, how about we take a trip?" 

"Really?" Excitement colored the child's tone, sleepiness partially forgotten as she smiled brightly back at the redheaded man. 

He smiled back at her, gently tapping his index finger against the tip of her nose. "Yes, it'll be our secret." 

The girl mimed buttoning her lip, wrapping her arms around his neck as Robert carried her towards the stairwell. The chamber doors opened with a low hiss, revealing the inner workings of the girl's tower. Elizabeth simply sleepily blinked as she took in the fine polished wood, note pads and windows in. The meaning behind everything lost on someone so young. 

Rosalind was waiting for the pair at the bottom of the stairs, gun still warm in her hand. She glanced in their direction as Robert walked down the final step. "You know this is ludicrous." 

"I indeed do." He agreed with a flash of a smile, adjusting the dozing child in his grasp. "I feel like its worth a try." 

Rosalind gave a world weary sigh, dropping the gun onto the floor, "Do come along then. I've cleared us a path." Comstock's men never saw her coming, much less heard the gun go off each time. Death had its advantages. The walk down was quiet, almost peaceful even with the corpses lining the cobbled streets. The tower was still under construction, now was the time if anything. 

He gently jostled the child awake once more, "Elizabeth, dear." 

"Huh-?" 

"Could you do my sister and I a grand favor?" 

"Um, sure?" She rubbed at her eyes with a small yawn, looking around tiredly only to jerk fully awake when she saw they were out at night no less. "We're outside!?" She gasped, wide eyed once again, looking around excitedly.

"Take us to Paris." Rosalind instructed simply back, cutting into the girl's joy with her detachment. Now was not the time for premature celebration. A number of possibilities could unfold with each moment they wasted. Another death, a new torture for the child- everything was infinite. "We know what you can do, child." 

Elizabeth's words became quiet, guilt settling on her features as she looked between the two adults. She had done her best to hide her abilities. "You know?" 

"We do." Robert more gently confirmed, ruffling her hair with an encouraging smile. He placed her onto the ground gently as he continued. "Show us your trick, we'll go to Paris together." 

There was some hesitation, Elizabeth looked between the twins before turning forward reaching up, pulling on a tear, something the Twins could see, but not as clearly as she. Without the tower, without the siphon, she could do almost anything. 

Paris glittered before them, shining brightly against the darkness that swallowed up Monument Island behind them. 

This time, it was Rosalind who offered her hand to the girl, even if she saw this timeline ceasing to be, failing in some way, she had to admit this was hopeful. "Come now. Lets go." Elizabeth gladly took her hand as well as Robert's. 

The twins didn't hesitate as they walked through the portal, the lamb of Columbia holding on tightly to them as they stepped through to a new shining possibility.


End file.
